<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lick by nvntivs (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056329">lick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nvntivs'>nvntivs (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Trans, Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nvntivs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost from my old account with minor edits.</p><p>We are lonely and bored and gay.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost from my old account with minor edits.</p><p>We are lonely and bored and gay.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="userstuff"><p>They’re fucking in Sylvain’s room again.</p><p>Straddling Sylvain’s legs, his thighs reddened and chafed, Felix thrusts against him, gnawing on the inside of his jaw, his eyes shuttering.</p><p>In these moments, Sylvain yearns to scavenge his thoughts. Most nights, Felix sucks him off on his knees before burrowing headfirst into Sylvain’s bed, snugly fitting himself into a spiral before Sylvain snatches him against his chest. </p><p>Not this time. </p><p>Smiling slowly, Sylvain had spread his legs, flexing his fingers against his newly scrubbed duvet; he’d caught a wry grunt in his throat when Felix pushed him down, tearing Sylvain’s shirt only part-way open (as though Sylvain’s generous chest was an imposition) before clawing Sylvain’s girth out of his sleepwear, swearing at the barrier of dampened underwear and then sinking around him. </p><p>Wet heat, thickening and addictive, takes him under, and Sylvain wonders what he did to warrant this. Doubtless, this is Felix’s way of thanking him for some thoughtless gesture, some inexplicable kindness or throwaway gratitude no one expects from Sylvain Jose Gautier. </p><p>Felix (<em>his </em>Felix) knows him better.</p><p>Arching his back, supporting his weight on his right arm whilst his left hangs over the side of their bed, Sylvain sits up, not daring to look away from Felix’s arresting concentration, his mouth panting with shimmering exertion, his stomach clenching with every thrust as the dark scruff of his sex kisses Sylvain’s cock. </p><p>Squeezing his right hand against Felix’s back, Sylvain closes his eyes before he finds Felix’s mouth with his own, yielding a shuddering sigh against Felix’s teeth. </p><p>Bending low, Sylvain puckers his mouth before sliding his tongue against Felix’s right breast and sucking him down, lapping against the dark bud of his nipple before biting hard. Moaning, his left hand spread over his mouth, Felix uses his right to clench the back of Sylvain’s head. </p><p>They might easily spend the rest of the night fucking. Pleading exhaustion, Sylvain might yawn through his fingers before advising Felix to share the warmth of his bed yet again. </p><p>“I’m giving the Professor my dorm,” Felix says, his voice hoarse against Sylvain’s matted hair.</p><p>“About time.”</p><p>He swallows Felix’s mouth, the pang ebbing, quenching.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them have the heart to go to class come morning.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When they’re not training, they’re fucking.</p><p>Sylvain wonders what kind of sex Felix craves. Does he need the relentless, rising, pounding waves of lust found in love letters and diaries? Or gentle lovemaking, long, slumberous kisses, profound silences punctuated by aching moans. </p><p>By now, Felix probably gathers that the maddening rush of want instilled in the core of Sylvain’s gut has little to do with women and everything to do with him. His stomach twists when he happens to catch Felix sparring, sweat lacing his pale, handsome chin, legs spread wide to accommodate the proper stance his weapon affords. Sylvain imagines pulling his ponytail back, the dark bud unraveling through his fingers, Felix’s mouth on him, darkly flushed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t mean to wander through the meandering entrance to the cathedral, and yet some dazzling, dizzying force acting apart from his conscience leads him there.</p><p>He hears them before he finds them: unguarded sounds of heady pain mixed with unbearable pleasure, dark, melting laughter, cruelly mellifluous.</p><p>In the hushed darkness of the pews, Sylvain waits, watching as Dimitri, their beloved boar king, fucks into Felix from an obscenely comfortable seated position, burying his mouth against the back of Felix’s neck. Moaning, grinding into Dimitri’s lap, abandoning himself to stunning sensations Sylvain cannot comprehend, Felix throws his head back, enraptured, beatific. Scarlet want drapes down his neck, bewitching swirls smattering his cheeks. </p><p>Sylvain finds himself gnawing against his fist, his free hand thoughtlessly clutching at himself. He suddenly wants to throw himself at their feet and pray to any benevolent Goddess that they might welcome him, shelter him, embrace him. Reddening, his eyes smarting with tears, he gasps aloud, trembling when Felix twitches, scowling.</p><p>“Who in the name of fuck <em>dares </em>to lurk here?”</p><p>His voice shaking, Sylvain says, “Forgive me.”</p><p>Immediately, Felix stills, blinking slowly, something revelatory haunting his gaze.</p><p>“If I may speak,” and here Dimitri discreetly manoeuvers Felix into a more inviting position, his legs spread wide across Dimitri’s thighs, “won’t you join us, Sylvain?”</p><p>He must sense Felix’s budding arousal, his gloved right hand tenderly scaling the wet warmth within.</p><p>His throat parched, Sylvain arches one eyebrow to which Felix responds by reaching back to scrape the back of Dimitri’s head with his left hand. </p><p>“Don’t give him an easy time of it, boar. He’ll fight well.”</p><p>
      <em>Oh, yes. </em>
    </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain tastes the boar on Felix’s thigh, swallowing his seed all the way down.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>